¡My friend, te vine a visitar!
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: Ella se esperaba encontrarse a cualquiera en sus vacaciones, cualquiera... menos él Latin Hetalia: USAxVenezuela


**Ayer estuve hablando con una amiga sobre la cuestión de nosotros los latinos y ahsksjdj en hetalia, y me acordé que dije que escribiría mas de este par asi que… ¡aquí tienen! Esto lo escribí anoche, es que estaba inspirada XD y además, es para presumirles lo hermosas que son nuestras playas *-* Jajaja, por ejemplo yo he ido dos veces no mas a la isla de margarita, ahsjshd es tan hermosa *-* y pues, las dos veces que he ido ha estado plagada de gringos por doquier XD asi que me pareció lindo escribir sobre ello**

**Y se lo dedico a Mayu por inspirarme a hacer esto x3 y a onee-chan Lyn porque sé que a ella le gusta esta pareja dispareja como me gusta a mí :D**

**Y yo quiero un gringo sepsi para navidad, asi que Tino, si lees esto (?) ya lo sabes e.e**

**Disclaimer:**** que joda con esto, ni Hetalia ni Latin Hetalia son míos y bla bla bla etcétera etcétera tampoco me pagan por escribir ni nada por el estilo, esto lo hago porque de pana me gusta hacerlo y emparejar a estos dos ya se ha vuelto un vicio para mi XD**

No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía creerlo, sabía que debía dejar venir a los turistas y toda la cosa, es decir, mientras más dinero halla para el país pues mucho mejor ¡pero esto era el colmo! Ella nunca se imagino que durante su paseo, sus lindas vacaciones en las que descansaría un rato del ajetreo y del desmadre en la capital se iba a encontrar con… con ESE TIPO, ESE IDIOTA, ESE…

- ¡Alfred qué demonios estás haciendo TÚ ACA! –gritó la chica sin ningún tipo de remordimiento en medio de la playa, solo vestía su traje de baño con un pareo, mientras que unos lentes de sol estaban sobre su cabeza, por su parte el rubio tenía unos lentes de sol negros que cubrían sus azules orbes, un short de color azul con estrellitas blancas y un refresco en su mano izquierda, la saludó con una sonrisa, como si no notara la furia de ella

- ¡Mary! ¡qué coincidencia! Es que me aburrí de andar por Malibú y decidí darte una visita –rió como solo él sabe hacerlo mientras la chica sentía un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho, pero luego cayó en cuenta de sus palabras, asi que se calmo

- ¿Me dices entonces que mis playas son mejores que las tuyas? –lo señalo con el dedo tan cerca de la cara del rubio que este dudo en si respirar o no –bueno, sólo por eso seré buena contigo hoy, ¡seré la anfitriona más genial que hayas visto en la vida gringo! –se sentó a su lado en la arena mientras se colocaba los lentes que tenía en su cabeza –y por cierto, ya te lo he dicho millones de veces que me llamo María, si te cuesta dime Ana, pero por favor inténtalo, ya sé que piensas que el marico mundo gira a tu alrededor, pero decir bien los nombres es solo educación

- Está bien _Ana_ –ella sintió un escalofrió cuando dijo su nombre, no sabía a qué se debía, pero no quiso indagar en el asunto, le daba miedo el solo pensarlo

- ¿Sabes que yankie? Mejor déjalo en Mary, que me matas del miedo

**X**

- Muy bien catirito, tú te agarras fuerte de la cuerda y no te pasa nada

- ¡Como que no pasa nada! Si me caigo en el medio del océano…

- No seas toche, tú te AGARRAS DURO DE LA CUERDA, ¿es que no eres hombre o qué? Me das pena –la chica se reía en su cara mientras él hacia un puchero, no iba a permitirse quedar como un tonto frente a ella, asi que se agarro de la cuerda frente a él

- I'm a HERO! ¡No le tengo miedo a nada! –se sujeto fuerte mientras ella colocaba la mano en su cintura, sonriendo macabramente

- Bien, ahora que estás listo ¡Dale Luis! –la chica le indicó al lanchero que arrancara la pequeña embarcación, este le obedeció mientras el pobre rubio se sujetaba como podía de la cuerda que lo ataba a la lancha, iba sobre una tabla de surf, fue empujado vilmente hacia mar adentro mientras la chica se destornillaba de risa al verlo sufrir saltando sobre las olas

Pero diablos… el idiota no se veía nada mal… era muy guapo si iban al caso, se sonrojo al verse pensando sobre ello, se suponía que a ella NO le debería gustar él, porque era un maldito capitalista que le hacia la vida cuadros pero, aun asi no podía evitarlo.

Todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron de su cabeza cuando vio que el chico caía mar adentro, allí volvió a su posición inicial de reírse de él, como el gran cabeza de ñame que era.

**X**

- Que gallo eres –dijo mientras se comía su segunda empanada de cazón, el rubio la había pedido de queso mientras aun se sobaba la cabeza y el trasero del golpe que se dio con el agua, estaban comiendo juntos sentados en la arena, mientras la señora les daba la comida recién hecha

- No sé qué significa eso ni me importa, tu eres la maligna mujer que me obligo subirme a esa cosa, it hurts you know! –le dio otra mordida a su comida y dejo de quejarse, el queso de la empanada lo hizo ponerse como tonto –esto sabe divino

- Lo sé ¡toda mi comida es deliciosa! Deberías saberlo ya gringo

- Si… pero no sé, aun asi esta deliciosa –la miro mientras ella comía, no supo que responderle al sentir los ojos azules de él sobre ella, asi que decidió mirar a otro lado

- … B-Bueno… aun te falta montarte a la banana ¡será divertido ya verás!

- No me montaré a nada llamado banana

- ¡No seas marico Alfred! ¡móntate!

- I won't

- Gallina

- Está bien, me subiré

**X**

La chica casi se destornilla de la risa mientras veía al chico luchando por no caerse de la embarcación de plástico, daba vueltas y vueltas mientras gritaba por su vida y a veces saltaba con las olas, hasta que por fin cayó en una de las olas que estaban fuertes, se fue directo de cabeza hacia ella, mientras tanto María lloraba de la risa en la orilla, aquello fue lo más gracioso que había visto en su vida, había tomado como quinientas fotos que luego usaría como chantaje si era necesario, les pondría de titulo "¿Es este su héroe? Mírenlo cayendo de una banana"

- ¿Qué tal te fue Alfredito?

- It hurts AS HELL! –gritó mientras de rodillas en la arena de la playa –no entiendo cómo te gustan estas cosas Mary, es un asco

- ¡Pero es divertido! Cuando te acostumbras, la pasas genial

- No volveré a montar

- Ok como digas, mueve tu culo que aun falta más por recorrer

- ¡Ya no mas deportes acuáticos please, i'm beggin you!

- Ok, tendré misericordia de tu marico y gringo trasero, vayamos para que te trencen el cabello

- What?

- Trenzarte el cabello estúpido, trenzártelo

- Ok… -el chico acepto no muy convencido, solo lo hizo por la mirada que le dedico ella, hizo que entrara en pánico

**X**

- Oye… ¡esto no se ve tan mal!

- Te lo dije, ¿ves que no soy tan mala? Pero verga, tienes el coco súper blanco –la chica examinaba las trenzas que hicieron en el cabello de él, se veían algo graciosas, pero no le sentaban mal, a ese bastardo nada le quedaba mal

- Sure, a veces eres buena chica –le sonrió y le palmeo la cabeza, ella solo acertó a inflar una mejilla para ocultar aquél rubor en sus mejillas

- Bueno, eso es para que veas el espíritu venezolano

- Cierto, cuando me visites te dejaré ver la estatua desde la cima y yo te sostendré y…

- No iré

- ¿Qué?

- No iré a tu país bastardo

- Why?

- Porque no quiero

- Pero…

- Cállate, ahora apúrate que se hace tarde y aun falta lo mejor –la chica lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro de nuevo afuera del lugar, se había puesto un vestido blanco por sobre el traje de baño que había usado durante todo el día y unas sandalias del mismo color, mientras el simplemente se había colocado una camisa de florecitas que ella misma le escogió

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- ¡Ya verás!

**X**

- Bailas pésimo gringo, déjame decírtelo

- ¡Pero es que no sé bailar esto!

- Es solo que te muevas al ritmo del tambor, eso no tiene ciencia ¡es sólo dejarse llevar!

- Pero…

El chico se lamentaba frente a la fogata que flameaba frente a sus cuerpos y el de las demás parejas que bailaban juntos con ellos, varios tambores sonaban a compas cerca de ellos, el chico vio como el resto de las personas se divertían… pero es que en serio eso si se veía divertido, él, una chica preciosa, bajo la luna y frente al fuego que daba la fogata escuchando una de las tonadas más alegres que había escuchado jamás

No, no la iba a cagar esa vez

Tomo a la chica de la cintura, la cual se sonrojo por el trato, no pensó que él fuese a tomarla asi, y, tal como ella se lo pidió se dejo llevar por la música y descubrió que no era tan malo bailarín después de todo

**X**

- Me sorprendiste mucho hoy idiota –dijo ella mientras ambos estaban ahora sobre una roca, en el malecón de la playa observando la luna en lo más alto del cielo

- Tu también, y gratamente debo decir –paso su brazo por detrás del hombro de ella, y para su sorpresa, ella no lo retiró

- Te dije que sería buena anfitriona, pero tú nunca me tomas en serio

- Bueno, ahora si lo hago

- Ella le sonrió, el rubio se sonrojo al ver tan cerca el moreno y lindo rostro de ella bañado por la luz de la luna, eso hacía que sus ojos se vieran de un verde oliva que el encontró encantador, ella se acerco al rostro de su acompañante… pero simplemente dejo un beso en su mejilla

- Eso es cortesía –dijo al ver que él se acercaba pidiendo más, asi que lo empujó de la roca y el rubio cayó al mar rogando por su vida

- ¡María ayúdame!

- Mira ¡ahora sabes mi nombre!

- ¡Hablo en serio!

- Ya te traigo una cuerda, pero te quedas ahí ¿entendido?

- ¿Y como planeas que haga eso?

- Ese, mi querido gringo, es peo tuyo no mío.


End file.
